My Lovely Concubine
by Secret Epoch
Summary: I knew they were coming for my head. They were coming to destroy everything I love, but I refuse to give up my concubine. This is based on the peking opera "Farewell My Concubine".


My Lovely Concubine

My people. Turned against my own people. They tore through my home, my sanctuary and ripped it to shreds. I am an emperor with no kingdom.

I waited on my throne for them. I would not be cowardice and run! My sword in hand, just so I can feel slightly safer. The screams of terror echoed through the thick stone walls. I hoped they killed my empress. She was as manipulative as she was vain. My despicable empress.

Just then, I heard her screams of agony. Her shriek rattled my windows. I smirked. I held no pain in her death. I am now an emperor with no empress.

Each minute felt eternal as I kept waiting. It felt lonely and I remembered all my loyal subjects that had chosen to stay with me.

"_Dark Nation! I told you to go! Far away from this hellish place! Go!" _

_He refused and stayed stationary. My faithful panther, now is not the time to think about your master. _

"_I'm sorry for this." I took out my sword and slashed him. Enough to hurt, but it wouldn't kill him. I felt like I had betrayed my best friend, but it was for his own good. _

_Dark Nation looked at me one last time and escaped out of the palace, into the bamboo forest. _

Then I called for my concubine. Tifa. My lovely, precious concubine. How I love her so. Though I have never told her, I feel that she knows.

"Your Majesty," she came swiftly and beautifully, "please, let's leave this dreadful place together." she tugged my sleeve, but I was still as a stone.

Tifa began to cry when she felt I wasn't going anywhere. I watched as crystal-like tears flowed down her smooth skin. My heart jerked at the sight. "Why! Why don't you move? Do you want to die? Do you love me anymore? Why!"

She fell to her knees and cried at my feet. My sword crashed on the stone floor and I dropped to my knees too and embraced her in my arms fiercely. "Tifa, please don't cry, don't you know you're hurting me." I stroke her dark, silky hair. I notice she didn't have time to style her hair in the usual elaborate pins and clips, but I like it better this way.

"I am sorry, but why won't you leave with me?"

"I can't. Even if I escape from their clutches, they'll still be determined to find and kill me." I would have held her tighter if it were possible, "Don't you see Tifa? You'll be in danger if you're with me. I want you to run away, move on, find someone to love and marry him. Just don't forget me."

"Never! I'll never leave you. I will never love another man. If you are going to die, let me die beside you." her eyes pleaded desperately.

"No, I can't let you do that! You're still young," I cupped her chin, "beautiful and full of life, I won't rob you of your deserved happiness."

"I'm happy here with you!" she cried.

As I heard shouting near my room, I knew the end was creeping faster and faster. My only goal was to get Tifa out of here, quickly.

"Tifa, leave now! Before they come!"

"NO! I will die here with you whether you like it or not!"

I took a deep breath, she was always stubborn. "Consort Tifa Lockhart, as your emperor, I command you to leave at once!"

"I told you, I'm not going to LEAVE YOU!" I slapped her, hoping she would be hurt and run away from me. I hurt. More than it did when I slashed Dark Nation. My hand stung more than it should have.

Tifa looked hurt, I have never lashed at her before. She walked past me, with a stoic expression. Now, I can die willingly.

They tore down my wooden door and poured through; filing in practiced formation. There must have been 30 soldiers surrounding me. Then, their leader came in. Tseng. My most trusted advisor.

Tseng pointed his blade at me. "Bow down to me, you worthless scum."

"An emperor never bows down to one who is beneath him." I replied with confidence. Ready at anytime for a sword to be plunged into me.

He struck my cheek and it bleed a thin line. I didn't flinch.

"You talk mighty for a man who's about to be beheaded." he sneered.

"Why do you talk so long, I am still awaiting my death."

Tseng's eyes filled in embarrassment and anger. "Fine! If you want death so bad, I'll give it to you!" he was about to stab me with his sharp blade when a butterfly's voice stopped us.

"Stop! Please don't kill him." Tifa ran from behind my throne. She didn't leave me! I felt relief that she loved me enough to stay and sorrow, for I knew now there wasn't any chance for her to live.

She ran in front of me to shield me from the blade's sharp point. "I won't let you kill him!"

"Out of my way whore!" he pushed my beloved aside. How dare he call her such!

"Don't you touch her!" I ran back and grabbed my sword that fell from my hands earlier and went into fighting stance.

We were now in a duel.

If I manage to kill him, his soldiers will still kill me and Tifa. If he kills me, who knows what he'll do to her? Either way, I lose. Either way, Tifa gets hurt. What is an emperor suppose to do?

Tseng thrust his blade forward catching me off guard. I heard Tifa gasp. My arm's now soaking in blood. She rushed forward to help me but I told her to stay back.

We continued our battle. Sword's clashing their edge together creating a metallic sound. Clothes rustling. Grunts of pain here and there.

"HELP!"

Tifa.

A blade.

To her neck.

I was enraged.

"Let her go!" I lunged towards the soldier who had Tifa in his captive. A sharp pain stopped me from getting to her.

Tseng had his sword skewered through me. "You bastard." I coughed out blood. The whole room was silent.

Tifa used the distraction to push the soldier away and ran to my dying body. She engulfed me in a desperate hug and rocked me back and forth like a newborn.

"Rufus, don't die, I love you." to hear my name upon her lips before I pass on to the heavens made me want to shout in utter joy.

I smiled for her. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere(cough) I-"

"Shut up! Just shut up you two. Looking at this scene makes me want to puke. How can you love a man that's done so much wrong to this nation?" Tseng asked Tifa.

"You don't know him! He's a good man, he never wanted to hurt all those people, it was his duty." she cried passionately.

"You are a traitor just like him. I should just let my soldiers have their way with you."

I felt disgusted. Tifa wasn't like one of those whores. He dares to insult her. I should go kill him now, but my body says otherwise.

"I would rather die beside my Rufus." Tifa spat.

She grabbed a nearby sword and held it to her neck.

I jerked forward and tried to grab the sword, but I had a weak grip. She pushed my hand off and stared lovingly into my icy blue eyes. "Rufus, will we see each other in heaven?"

I started crying, the man who never bleeds or cry. "I will come find you."

She placed a gentle kiss upon my chapped lips. "And I will wait for you."

The sword cut cleanly on her neck. Blood dripped on my face and her lifeless body sagged.

Isn't this what she wanted? To die together in each other's arms.

"You won't have wait long Tifa, I will be with you soon."

I took the sword that slayed her and impaled myself with it.

The world was going dark, and my time in it has ended. Whatever they wanted to do to me is up to them now. All I ever wanted was to be with my Tifa, and now I can, in peace.

_I was a god, that was be to worshipped,_

_I was an Emperor that was overthrown, _

_I was a man, who fell for his concubine._

_Now I'm a spirit, who roams the sky,_

_Now I will search for my sun shine,_

_Now I have found, my lovely concubine._

* * *

**This story was a killer. It took me 6 hours to finish.(Of course I was distracted most of the time and had many LONG breaks in between) I have a feeling many people won't like this because it's a sad story. I like sad stories, I even search for them, but a lot of people like to have happy endings, which this sort of does. They still got to be together right? Just not alive.**

**Oh, if you could, tell me if you see any mistakes in my story. I hate it when I have spelling errors. **

**Alright, that's it and Ba-bye**


End file.
